


迎接新世界

by luoliliandhoney



Category: 20世紀少年 | 20th Century Boys (Manga)
Genre: F/F, 远藤迦南/小泉响子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoliliandhoney/pseuds/luoliliandhoney
Summary: 在危机过去之后的日子里。
Relationships: Endou Kanna/Koizumi Kyouko





	迎接新世界

**Author's Note:**

> 想写她们两个好久啦！感觉还是有很多违和的地方，到时候再改改吧。  
> OOC预警，文笔烂预警。

又过了一场浩劫，整个世界却都平静了下来。不过这也并不是什么奇怪的事，人们往往都期望在劳顿奔波之后寻找片刻安息。  
迦南去往丸尾叔叔那里见过母亲了，母亲对于这么多年来在她生活中的缺失感到遗憾，却只字不提自己的经历。迦南明白她是不愿意自己难过，也贴心的没有多问，两个人就这样愉快的度过了短暂的团聚时光。

现在，迦南还是决定回来了，回到这个发生过各种对她而言忧喜参半的事情的地方。  
她在过去的经历中明白了自己力量的来源，这曾经让她感到惶恐、不安，后来也慢慢接受，并懂得如何利用它，但是现在她真正的感到一身轻松了，就像蝶野说的那样：“那种力量留着，也未必是什么好事。”  
在回来的路上，她想了太多，却又好像什么都没有想。不过她现在确实是有了一种新生的感觉了——能这样愉快的告别过去了，她会选择如何过好接下来的人生。

“啊……是你……”迦南听到身旁传来一阵愉快的呼声，转过身去看是许久不见的响子站在那里面露喜色。  
响子看她发现了自己，便忍不住走上前进一步靠近她：“老实说，我很惊讶还能在这里遇见你。我记得丸尾叔叔说你去找你母亲了，原来这么快就回来了吗……唔……感觉如何？”  
“挺好的。”迦南回答道。  
“啊，那真的很不错嘛——你会继续留在日本吗？”响子突然问道，有些不好意思的看了看迦南，继续说道，“我还挺希望你能多留些日子我们可以一起多玩一会儿。”  
“好啊。”迦南这样回答着，如愿看到响子高兴的拍拍手。  
“那可太好了，我想我们都多久没有见面了，那让我想想我们可以去哪里玩呢……”响子一边计划着，搭在肩上的辫子也随着喜悦的心情一起晃动。  
迦南忍不住想起了第一次注意到她的时候——也许那一次并不算是她们的第一次见面，响子也是扎着两个小辫，在走廊上对正在看漫画书的她说：“请问你是远藤迦南同学吗？”  
虽然并不算是什么愉快的事，但是她的确有些感动——那时的她一直为健次舅父的清白而奔波反抗，虽在学校里有众多的同龄人，却也因为“爱闯祸”一直没有知心朋友。而响子是第一个愿意用心听她说话并支持她帮助她的人。  
这样想着，迦南忍不住开口道：“谢谢你。”  
见响子因为这突如其来的一句道谢愣了神，迦南补充道：“谢谢你一直在帮助我。”  
响子闻言不好意思的挠挠头，道：“什么嘛？迦南是我的朋友，我自然应该帮助你的。”  
还没等迦南继续说什么，响子又想起什么提议道：“嗯……我应该带你去见一见春波夫先生了——迦南小姐现在的声音越来越好听啦，他总是这样想，他若是见到你应该相当高兴吧。”  
她走过来，一边拉着迦南继续走，一边道：“神仙预言的保龄球热潮还没有来呀，不过迦南可是很有希望成为一位伟大的歌手呢。”  
迦南一边听她说，一边也忍不住开始想象她口中的那个世界了。现在一切都平静下来了，她们迎接属于自己的美妙世界的时候想必不会太远。

**Author's Note:**

> 主要是想储存在这里防止以后弄丢了。  
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
